Tides Of Time
by esmychemist
Summary: This will be an installment of one-shots regarding Seth's imprint, and an OC. Please enjoy and review. FIRST FANFIC, be kind and give it a try. T Just because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to make a bunch of one-shots having to do with Seth and his imprint (my own OC) Please enjoy and review and leave any to the next chapter if you have no interest in reading the character bio.

**CHARACTER BIO**

**Basics**

**Name: **Gwyneth Anne Greenwell

**Nickname: **Gwyn

**Age: **16

**Race: **Native American/ Caucasian

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **June 24th

**Physical Appearance**

**Height:** 5'0

**Weight: **100

**Hair: **Dark Brown

**Eyes: **Stormy Blue

**Complexion: **Light Olive

**Personal **

**Disposition: **Gwyn overall has an optimistic view in life and is exceptionally kind and has a very similar disposition to Seth she is very sarcastic at times but she lack assertiveness, thus allowing people to walk all over her.

**Family: **Mom's name is Carol and Carol is half Quileute and half Caucasian her father Gene however is full caucasian. Carol and Gene are divorced and Gwyn resides with her mother in La Push, while her father lives in Los Angeles California working in a Public Relation firm as a chief financial officer, her mom Carol works as a baker in the family owned Bakery called Batter Up. Gwen has an older brother named Jonathan who currently is away at college he is twenty years old, he attends University of Southern California.


	2. Attendance Record - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Attendance Record **

I trekked my way to school in the unbearable cold and rain typical La Push, my mother"s car broke down and was unable to give me a ride to school thus causing me to walk.

While I walk all I could hear was the squeaking sound of my rain boots and the platter of rain on the gravel and on my book bag

"Great" I muttered "My stuff is going to get all wet"

I could have called Seth to pick me up but I knew he had patrol last night and I wanted to give him his much needed rest,

I continued my path to La Push High with a population of 845 students perhaps less

Looking around at the wet and green milieu I noticed an all too familiar red GMC truck

I smiled and stopped walking and waited for the red truck to pull up beside me in a shaded area.

"Why are you walking in the rain all by yourself?" Seth asked me his warm brown eyes filled with concern

With Seth's sole person I forgot about the cold and the rain I was instantly warm when he stared at me and was close to me

I laid my forearms on the rim of the passenger car window

"My mom's car broke down and I didn't want to wake you up too early since you had patrol last night" I explained to Seth

He looked at me with pure gratitude opened the passenger door and I sat in the car

"Just so you know I am wetting the whole passenger seat" I told Seth

"That wouldn't be happening if you would have called me to pick you up" Seth said matter of factly

I rolled my eyes I know he is grateful that I let him sleep those extra five, ten minutes.

Seth pulled me closer his right arm draping over my shoulders sharing is warmth

"Do you have extra clothes to change in? You're going to catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes."

"No" I answered looking down at my clothes

Seth smiled at me and reached in the back of his truck

"Here" He said handing me a black shirt and grey sweat pants

I gave him a questioning look

"I always have spare change incase I phase"

"These aren't going to fit me but thanks"

Seth pecked me on my cheek

I went to the back of his truck to change

"Don't look" I warned Seth getting a little self-conscious

I saw Seth roll his warm eyes in the and put both hands over his eyes "Baby I have seen you naked before" Seth amusedly said

I took my soaked black shirt and threw it at the back of his head"And now you probably won't anymore"

Seth turned around while I was putting on his oversized black T-shirt

He gave me a devilish smile and turned off his truck and jumped in the back seat and started to attack my lips

I giggled gladly responding his kisses laying down in the backseat with Seth on top of me holding me from my waist

We have had full make-out sessions in his truck numerous of times but each time is like the first, and I don't grow tired of the adrenaline that pumps through my veins and the pleasure I receive from kissing Seth

"If you don't get off of me we are going to be late to class" I said breathlessly interrupting our makeout session

Seth laughed "Since when do you care about being late for school" He said biting my lower lip

I smirked at him he had a point there, I wasn't very fond of school

"Ever since my mom banned me from seeing you for a week due to a month of unresolved absences and tardies correlating with your attendance record" I said pecking him on his masculine lips

Seth mumbled a "Fine"

I fixed the oversize shirt and put on the grey sweatpants and moved forward to the front seat

Seth stared at me his eyes wandering all over my body I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and with hands I tried to cover my body

Seth laughed

"Are you ever going to stop being shy around me?" He asked me starting up the car and started on the road rain hitting the windshield.

"I'll stop being shy once you get me to class on time" I said while moving to the front seat

Seth laughed

The car ride was quiet, but it was filled with a comfortable silence, both Seth and I basking in each other's presence.

He parked his car across the school

"7:53" Seth said

I faced him my face clearly confused

"I got you at school in time" He continued

I laughed and kissed him

**Authors Note:** I really hope you enjoyed my first installment of this new one-shots that I am stirring up, and please leave POSITIVE comments and of course POSITIVE constructive criticism, and if you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me and while you're at please be generous and leave a review it will boost my confidence in completing these one-shots. I hope you enjoyed reading "Attendance Record" till next time.


	3. Bonfire Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Bonfire Part 1**

One thing about living in the reservation is that the local library is never packed.

Although I hated school, I did enjoy reading and the library brought silence that my home never brings, although it is just the two of us; my mom and I; my house was always packed with family since our family owned bakery is only a good 2 blocks away from our home, everyone of our family members goes over to relax and unwind

I don't mind it.

Really.

Just, that sometimes all you wish is for some peace and quiet and not to clean up the families mess after they leave.

Sitting down in one of the old wooden chairs of La Push's library I sat down and began to read Mitch Albom's The Five People You meet in Heaven

I was completely lost into the book that I wasn't aware that Seth sat next to me until he coughed

I looked at him and smiled "May I help you" I asked arching my eyebrow putting my book down.

He smiled the same smile he used to win me over when I refused to go out with him a year ago.

"What are you doing later tonight" He asked me, while picking up my book and flipping through the pages not very interested in the book

I yanked the book out of his hands "You're going to lose my place"

"And nothing. What do you want to do?" I asked him putting a bookmark where I left off.

"There is going to be a bonfire tonight if you want to come my mom wants to see you again" Seth smiled at me, clearly happy at the excellent relationship Sue and I had

"Sure, I'll pick up some pastries from the bakery" I said then I hesitated "Is Leah going to be there?"

Although Sue and I got along fantastically, Leah did not like me at all.

When I first met Sue and Leah, Leah gave me this death glare then walked right out of the door of the Clearwater household.

Seth eyes saddened a bit before they came back to the bright happy brown eyes that I live to see every day.

"She will be there, but don't worry she won't say anything to you, I promise" Seth said with a smile on his face

I kissed him.

"Come on lets go to the bakery" I said swinging my backpack on and grabbing his hand

Seth and I walked to his red truck and of course being he gentlemen he is opened the passenger door for me

"Thank you my good sir" I dramatized in an English accent

Seth rolled his beautiful eyes at me and walked to the driver's side and his car roared to life  
"So what should I bring?" I asked Seth, playing with the radio to find a decent station

Seth's voice got excited "You know I can't choose your mom is the best baker."

"Wait isn't Kim working at the bakery today?" Seth asked

Kim Conwellar is my cousin her mom and my mom are half-sisters and Kim is constantly working at the bakery and she loves it there.

"Oh yeah I'll ask her to pack some stuff up"

I got my phone and dialed the bakery

"Batter up, Carol here how may I help you?"

"Hey Mom can I talk to Kim please" I asked my mom

I heard the phone shuffle and mumbled voices

"Hey Gwyn what's up"

"Hey do you mind packing up some pastries for the bonfire tonight Seth and I are on our way to pick them up" I explained

"Sure" She replied "Do you mind if I tag along Jared is on Patrol, and I told him I would meet him there" Kim told me

"Yeah no problem we will be there in five minutes or less"

"See you then"

I then proceeded to out my phone away in a slot in my book bag

"Seth do you ever wish you never became a wearwolve"I asked him curious

Since I found out about the legends of the tribe, I have all these questions running through my mind and sometimes, in moments like these when we are in a comfortable silence I ask him some of my questions

I looked at Seth his brow furrowed with concentration once I asked the question, then he smiled

"No, I never saw becoming a wolf as something negative as most of the pack does, actually..." Seth continued his smile wider and his eyes bright and portraying so much emotion

"If it wasn't for the phasing it would have taken me longer to have meet you, and I can't bear to think of a day where I don't know who you are or a day where I can't consider you a part of my life because on the day my eyes first meet yours I can only picture you in my life there is no version where you aren't in it"

"So the answer is no" I said looking out the window trying to hide the flow of heat that rushed to my cheeks

Whenever Seth declares his love and loyalty to me I became flustered, it's almost unfair that these emotions are meant for only one person, everyone should feel the bond and the love Seth and I share.

"Now I have a question for you" Seth asked me

"You do?" I questioned staring at him grinning

He smiled "Yeah. Do you ever wish that I never have imprinted on you?"

I rolled my eyes he knows the answer to this, so I smacked him

"Well I guess that's a yes" He responded laughing a little

"The only thing I wish I can take back was the time I spent running away from you, that time could have been used to make me fall in love with you quicker" I answered him smiling to myself remembering the time I finally accepted his imprint and accepted him as my soul mate

Seth smiled wider "Yeah but you had to run away, and be afraid for no reason…." He said sarcastically

I scoffed, not letting him finish his sentence or rant "You know what" I said a little louder "I do wish you can unimprint on me" I said jokingly smiling at him

Seth laughed and parked his car in the bakery's park lot.

I got out of the truck and Seth kissed me, once he finished I stared at him my face even "That is not you unimprinting on me" I said

Seth smiled and rolled his eyes I took the moment to put both of my small hands on each side of his face and kiss him.

Seth reciprocated the kiss his hands falling on the small on my back when I stretched on my toes to make the kiss less uncomfortable since he was almost a good 2 feet taller than I was

I pulled away my face hot "Maybe we shouldn't go to the bonfire" I whispered and continued kissing him

Seth then pulled away "Always thinking of one thing aren't you"

I pushed him "Come on let's pick up the feast you and the rest of the litter is going to devour"

Once we entered the bakery are noses where bombarded with the different smells of cakes, pastries, and coffee

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Carol" Seth greeted my mother

"Hi Seth care for an cheese Danish they are fresh from the oven" She said handing him one

Seth gladly took it "Thank you" he said while taking a bite of it

"Hey mom I am going to be home late if you don't mind Seth and I are going to go to a bonfire"

"Don't worry sweetie Kim already told me, and the she is packing the pastries in the back, an Seth can you tell your mother I said hi haven't seen her in a while " My mother said while stirring something in a bowl

"Will do, and thank you so much for the pa-"Seth didn't even get to finish before my mother interrupted him

"Don't even worry about it" She said smiling

My mom absolutely adored Seth, she loved his happy disposition regardless of what life threw at him,

Kim came out of the back with four pink boxes in each hand and put them down on the counter next to the cash register

"Just let me change really fast and will be on our way to Em's house" Kim said hurrying up and running toward the workers locker area

Seth opened one of the pink boxes and was reaching for whatever pastry was inside I smacked his hand and he looked at me sheepishly

I hugged him and he hugged me back "You're so warm" I mumbled into is chest and started to hug him harder

I felt Seth hold me tighter

"I have another question" I told Seth

"When don't you" He responded

I ignored his comment and continued to ask him "Once you stop shifting will you stop being this warm?"

Seth sighed "I don't know" He responded "Let's hope not" he replied kissing the top of my head

"And I thought Jared and I showed to much PDA" I heard Kim say her voice laced with humor

"Shut it Kim, let me hug my space heater"

Seth pulled himself away grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards Seth's truck saying are goodbyes to my family.


	4. Bonfire Part 2 - Chapter 2 continued

**Bonfire Part 2**

The car ride to Emily's was short, as usual.

Another good thing about LaPush, being it is a small reservation there was never traffic even in rush hours mainly the citizens of LaPush walked to their desired destinations.

Parking into Emily's house, Seth 'whooped' while hopping out of his truck, and opening the door for me and pulling the passenger door back so Kim may get out of the truck and allow Kim to hand Seth the pink boxes of pastries for the bonfire tonight.

That's when Embry and Paul came out

"Are those éclairs I smell" Paul said snatching a box away from Kim

I rolled my eyes, out of the whole pack Paul was the most obnoxious, belligerent one of them all. Paul and I had a mutual dislike for each other, much to the dismay of Seth and Paul's imprentee Rachel. There are times where Paul and I get into arguments that results into Paul trembling ready to phase and Seth come and rescue me from the idiotic werewolf.

"Hey Kim, Seth how you doing?" Paul asked clearly ignoring me

"Hey Embry" I greeted walking towards Emily's house

"Hey, man thanks for bringing those pastries I smelt them from miles away" Embry said smiling and I swear I could see his mouth salivate at the mention of pastries.

I smiled back at him "No problem, just eat a lot so the Paul won't get any" I laughed then I hear Paul scoff and mumble something that human ears couldn't catch but Seth could and it resulted into Paul getting punched in the shoulder.

Embry laughed as well "Hell yeah I will you know I can't resist your mom's éclairs, Danishes"

"And everything else she bakes" I cut in

I then heard laughter from Seth and another couple of boys in the pack. The oddest thing of being involved with a pack of werewolves they could hear everything.

I then saw Paul sprint inside to Emily's house carrying all eight pink boxes and Kim on his toes asking about Jared's patrol, followed by Embry yelling at Paul not to finish or eat any of the pasties until the bonfire.

"Still don't like him do you?" Seth asked me suddenly behind me putting his strong russet colored hands on my shoulder.

"Nope" I responded turning to him facing his brown lively eyes that I cannot resist but smile when I see them.

"But the feeling is mutual" I smiled widely at him trying to show Seth how I did not care of Paul not liking me.

"You should start and try to like him"

"No" I responded looking at Seth with my face etched with seriousness

"He is going to be your step brother soon" Seth retorted looking at me firmly

I sighed loudly a headache quickly forming. My mother and Paul's father were dating before I found out about the veracity of the legends of the tribe, and way before Paul phased. When my mother asked me to meet Paul for the first time it was obvious we would not get along. Our morals, values, and characteristic traits were the complete opposite. Paul was this conniving, hot-headed, alleged lady's man, and selfish and Paul, he let my mother and I know that this was who he was my mother of course being the kind person she was shook it off me not so much. Since that day Paul and I have always argued the only thing we agree upon is that neither of us enjoy our parent's engagement but mostly it is because we do not want to live in the same household.

"Don't remind me, the last thing I want to do is share a bathroom with Paul, but I am sure his father can tie him outside" I said evenly

I then heard something break and Sam yell "Paul calm down"

I smirked and Seth then sighed "You really don't have to insult him like that"

One thing I loved about Seth but also hated about him he protected his own and that I loved I just hated that Paul was part of that.

"Sibling rivalry" I joked attempting to make light of the situation and Seth laughed, and I smiled happily, elated that I have made him laugh and am making him happy.

"One day you're going to make Paul snap" He warned me and instinctively held me tighter.

I'll throw an old dirty sock to distract him I thought of saying but I bit my tongue I didn't want to get Seth upset I knew how hard it was for him to know that Leah didn't like me I don't want him to deal with Paul disliking me either.

Seth took my hand and we walked inside to Emily's house.

"Seth, Gwyn , Hi take a seat and Gwyn tell your mother thank you for the treats she sent, it takes a lot of the baking out of my hands" She said thankfully while in the kitchen cutting vegetables for the bonfire tonight.

Hot dogs, and hamburgers, but we can't forget the condiments the onion, tomatoes etc.

"No problem" I replied "Need any help" I offered

"No, honey you go and sit, make yourself at home"

I thanked her. It's been less than a year that I have known Emily, her scars that mask half of her beautifully crafted face does not shock me as much as they used to, I no longer have to remind myself not to look at her scars.

Funny, I actually don't see Emily's scars anymore I see her face before Sam had lost control.

I sat on Seth's lap, although I have been around the pack for almost a year I am still a bit quiet around them mainly because I wasn't much of an outgoing type like Seth is I am a bit shy, but I do make my thoughts known however.

Which is why Seth and I were made for each other, why he imprinted on me we balance each other out, I calm him down when he needs to be calmed and he opens my shell.

"When's the wedding?" Quill asked Paul

In synchronization Paul and I both sighed angrily, we are not happy about this engagement

"Hopefully never" Paul responded annoyed and then glared at me

"Don't give me those puppy eyes" I said sarcastically and everyone minus Paul howled with laughter

"It's in two months Quill" I answered ruefully, not looking forward to the day when I have to move in into the Lahote's three bedroom bungalow.

"You know what, we are going to have an intervention" Sam called

"Before the bonfire begins in two hours I want to know why there so much animosity towards you" Sam pointed at me and then at Paul "and you."

I looked everywhere except at Sam and Paul, and began to take interest in the size of Seth's hands

"She started it" Paul almost yelled like a child attempting to defend his actions.

I proceeded to scoff and look at Seth giving him a 'what' face.

"What I do" I said looking at Paul getting a little defensive and I felt Seth hold me tighter and rubbing soothing circle's round my back trying to keep me calm.

"Look, Sam when our parents introduced us to each other she gave my dad and me a bitchy attitude" Paul said surprisingly calm for someone as belligerent as he is.

I heard Seth growl quietly when Paul regarded me as 'bitchy' I looked around and I saw that everyone inside the home was suddenly quiet and interested in the history Paul and I had before he even shifted, even Emily slowed her chopping of the tomatoes to listen

"Excuse me if I was a bitch, but Sam you would be one too if this creature" I pointed to Paul "Refused to shake your mother's hand after my mom was nothing but nice to him, and Sam nothing is going to be accomplished with this intervention" I said relaxing into Seth's arms

Sam looked a little defeated he really wants the pack to get along with the imprentee's and vice versa.

"I hope you fall walking down the aisle" Paul muttered to me

"Well I hope you stutter during your speech which I am sure will be stupid" I muttered back

Then everyone sighed, disappointed that we couldn't get along but happy because when Paul and I bicker it is entertaining, oddly enough we bicker as we were siblings.

"Kimmy care to help me" Emily asked

Kim then jumped up and helped her cut onions

I frowned a bit Emily never asked me to help her out with anything. Probably because I was still a bit of a newbie, but it would be nice to bond more with Emily and the rest of the imprintee's. I am the youngest however, well aside from Renesmee, and Claire.

I started to find interest in Seth's hands again and turned to him "Told you we should have not gone to the bonfire" I said, Seth smiled and kissed me

"Wow" Quill said "Plenty of that when your mom and Paul's dad go off to their honeymoon" Quill joked and of course many of them howled with laughter and I blushed and buried my face into Seth's neck inhaling his woodsy smell.

"Shut up Quill" Seth said but putting more interest in trying to calm me down, but I am getting used to it, Quill, Embry, Brady, Collin they all make sexual jokes.

Soon after that we each broke up into groups and talked to one another then greeting Jared, Jacob, Rachel,Claire, and Renesmee as they each came though the threshold ready for tonight's bonfire.

Renesmee now appeared to be twelve but whenever I see her she is of a different age, although I have never spoken to her all she ever seems to do is stare at me or I think she is staring at me but Seth told me about the way she communicates by touch. She probably has not worked up the nerve or the trust to communicate with me.

"Don't feel awkward about her staring at you" Jacob told me with a cold coke in his hands staring at Renesmee play with Claire, Quil's three year old imprintee.

"I don't" I responded staring at the beautiful girl with her long reddish ringlets

"She is just..." Jacob stopped trying to find the right words "intrigued by your eyes"

I laughed "Sure Jacob" I said my eyes weren't anything special just this bluish gray color that I inherited from my grandpa from my father's side.

Then Renesmee turned to me.

I hope I didn't offend her by laughing

She then walked towards me and gestured her hand to me I handed her my hand and she took it .

And I saw the faces of Jacob, Seth, Sue, and Charlie Sue's boyfriend, and the Renesmee's family the Cullen's, they were as beautiful as Renesme and each was unbelievably perfect and their faces are each memorizing, and then I saw me.

And she stopped projecting.

Then I understood everyone that she knew either had brown gold eyes.

She was fascinated by them, they were a foreign color to her.

"They are real" I said poking at my eyeball

Then I hear her laugh, it sounded like church bells, beautiful and serene.

Then she went back with Claire to play.

"She didn't know that your eye color could have existed" Jacob explained further to me

"Well she is going to be shocked when she sees the different blues, greens, grays, and hazels" I told Jacob

"Geesh Jacob you got to take her out more" I continued

Jacob laughed

"She has been showing the Cullen's too" Seth intersected the conversation

"What?" I questioned feeling a little embarrassed and nervous

"Like Jake said she is just not used to seeing that color of eyes" Seth said

"She showed her family because she wanted them to see too" Jacob added

I gave them a strange look, I thought it was a little weird since it is just eyes but I can understand why, I guess she has never had the chance to see anything besides vampires and the Quileute's.

"Ok" I responded "Cool" I said awkwardly

Jacob rolled his eyes and Seth kissed my temples

"You know your eyes are the first thing I saw when I imprinted on you" Seth said looking straight into my eyes his stare strong on mine

"The first thing I saw was your stomach you are always shirtless, I get that you don't get cold like the rest of us humans but try to keep up the façade that you are" I said

Seth laughed "You can never let me be romantic, you always have something smart to say" He told me

I nodded smiling big

"Hey guys let's start walking towards the bonfire area" Sam said holding some Tupperware filed with different items inside.

All of us began to help carry stuff and the bonfire began.

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter has been taken a long time to come to an end it is just tat Ii want to make them longer so you will all have something to read not just a 100 worded chapter, my goal is to write chapters that contain 1000 plus words so that it is lengthy. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and part 3 which will be the last part to this chapter will be up before Friday, and hopefully a new one-shot._**


	5. Bonfire Part 3 - Chapter 2 continued

**Bonfire Part 3 **

"Sam, can you pass the ketchup" Embry asked a hotdog in his left hand

"You sure you don't want another hamburger, hotdog or something" Seth asked me while taking a bite of his hamburger

I smiled and laughed "No thank you" I said "Three was more than enough" I said

"But I take you are up for… what tenths" I said to Seth laughing.

It's quite odd how the wolf genes in Seth and in the rest of the pack, allow them to eat anything they desire and however much they desire, and their stomachs stays flat and muscular, whereas I have only eaten three hamburgers and a can of coke and my stomach is a bit bloated.

Seth laughed "No this is my fifteenth" He stated

I rolled my eyes and smiled a small smile. Seth can always make me smile.

"And you are still going to scarf down some pastries!" I exclaimed

Seth looked at me with a guilty expression putting the remaining bit of hotdog in his mouth.

"I can't decide whether I am jealous or disgusted" I said jokingly

Seth nudged me and I smiled widely at him- smiled the smile he tells me he loves, the wide smile where I allow my dimples to show- and moved closer to Seth his heat was comforting in this incessant cold weather of La Push, Seth then realizing I wanted his warmth put his long, russet, muscular arm around me, his radiating body heat encompassing me. I looked at the elders of the Quileute tribe which consisted of Old Quill, Quill's ancient grandpa Billy, Jacobs father, and now Sue taking the place of Leah's and Seth's late father.

My eyes then rested at Leah for a quick seconds, she was looking intently at the fire, and I silently thanked the Gods for that. I don't think I was able to stand Leah glaring at me the whole time.

Leah was beautiful, when I first met her before she walked out. I had to do a double take she was tall and slender and carried herself with such grace despite the rage she felt, the rage of becoming a wolf, the rage of seeing Sam and Emily together, and the rage of the whole pack reading her thoughts. I always wondered how hard is it for Leah to be around Sam, and Emily, considering that Leah now knows why Sam left her, did she pity Emily for those scars that now adorned her stunning face? Was she still angry at Emily for accepting Sam as a lover? And now as a fiancé? But I am sure the relationship has mended a tad since Leah is going to be one of Emily's bridesmaid.

Leah, felt me stare at her since her face snapped up, and I received her glare her black eyes filled with anger and flickers of something else that I couldn't place. I turned away and focused my attention on the conversation Seth and Jacob were having.

"Gwyn, honey" Sue said touching my shoulder to get my attention.

I turned and smiled warmly at Sue "Yes"

"Can you please thank your mother for the pastries, that was very sweet of her" Sue told me her brown eyes just like Seth's

"No problem, Mrs. Clearwater" I said smiling at her staring at those eyes that Seth inherited.

She smiled at me "Another thing" She said

She got closer to me and I did as well, then she whispered to me

"Sorry about Leah"

I smiled at her, then she went to go sit back with the other elders and joined their conversation.

"Sorry too" Seth then whispered to me.

I looked at Seth and shrugged my shoulders. I don't understand where the dislike Leah has from me has blossomed, but of course I have to learn to live with the continuing glares on Leah's part and Leah has to learn to be civil around me since I am going to be a part of the Clearwater family, as much as she might detest the thought of it,

Billy cleared his throat and just like that everyone conversation ended and all the attention as put on Billy, Renesmee and Claire moved closer to the elders and sat crossed legged in front of Billy, their eyes shining with excitement about the legends Billy and Old Quill are about to tell.

I have heard the legends already, numerous of times, my mother would narrate the legends, but not in the detail that the elders narrate the legends in. When my mother would narrate, the legends seemed like fairy tells filled with magic and innocent wonder and now that I am older and now knowing that these legends are anything but fairy tells, in fact they are very real and very wonderful. Instead of viewing them as a cheap instrument my mother used to put me to bed. I know viewed them as a part of me, since Seth is one of those protectors of the tribe that risk his life every day in the form of patrols to protect not only me but the whole inhabitants of La Push, Forks from external threats.

Old Quill started the legends this time in his raspy voice filled with truth and knowledge, each of his words trailed with an essence of magic I then nuzzled closer to Seth, making myself comfortable to pay full attention to the legends and let the stories fill my mind with image of werewolves and red-eyed vampires.


	6. Promises- Chapter 3

**Promises **

I sat, on one of the wooden benches inside the old church that seemed to be built decades ago its squeaking floors, and unkempt appearance made me shiver, reminding me of horror cult films that Seth enjoyed to watch and I would join him regardless of my mental protests.

"Father Sam, I was thinking of having white roses along the banisters outside the church" My mother droned on, and her fiancé Steven looked at my mother with patience, which not only have I, and Paul lost but also Father Sam. My beloved mother was an indecisive women she has changed her mind about the wedding decorations numerous times, and has even changed her mind on the venue before she settled to have it at Steve's home or should I rephrase it by saying my new home in a couple of months.

"Gwyn, honey what do you think?" My mother asked me her light hazel eyes shining bright with curiosity.

I knew I had to be genuine with my mother on my thoughts because she really did value my opinion, but working with my mother is a pain because she is so indecisive.

I feigned my interest and plastered a fake smile "I think the white of the roses would be nice" I said almost robotically. In all honesty I didn't' think it would make a difference what flowers she choose, the dress she choose, all those details were insignificant in my opinion., but my other of course has her own opinion.

My mother nodded, taking in my thoughts although I was sure she was going to change her mind for the umpteenth time.

My phone then began to vibrate and I smile sheepishly when Father Sam gave me a patronizing look.

Rule one of being in the church during the wedding planning, phones are to be completely shut off.

It was Seth, I excused myself Seth taking priority over Father Sam's rules. You could hear my footsteps all around the wooden church when I began to walk out and my voice eched when I answered Seth

"Hello" echo echo echo, like a ripple when a raindrop falls in a puddle

"How is the wedding planning?" I heard Seth ask me on the other line

"Tedious" I responded with a sigh in the end

"Well I have an idea"

"And what that may be?"

"I'll finally teach you how to swim" Seth said

I smiled to myself, but was afraid nonetheless, although I did grow up near the coast I was always afraid of swimming and the ocean in general.

"I don't think that's a good idea" I answer although I was extremely grateful

"I won't let anything happen to you" Seth said in a soothing voice sensing my fear

One of the things I hate about Seth, is that he can make me say yes to everything, but it is also one of the things I love about him, he pushes my boundaries to new limits that I didn't know I could surpass.

I sighed defeated "If I drown or almost drown, me and you will have issues" I said seriously, I knew that the probability of me drowning is non-existent, Seth will never allow that to happen, but I had to stress it, to give me some solace in the fact that I am facing one of my fears.

I heard Seth laugh, on the other line and as if I was having a vision I could see him roll his beautiful warm eyes at me "The fact that you think that I would allow any type of harm to come near you is a bit offensive"

I smiled at his words and I began to feel my face redden with heat "I'll meet you in ten minutes" I told Seth not knowing how to respond

"I'll be here. Love you"

"Love you too" I said my heart filling up with warmth and unconditional love for Seth

I went back inside the church to hear my footsteps echoing and my mother complaining to Steven about something.

"Hey, mom" I asked cautiously, my mother turned around looking very much frazzled.

I then turned to Steven and his face was the same way I assumed then that planning weddings was a very stressful thing.

"Umm .er." I hesitated awkwardly leaning to one foot to the other, not knowing if I should leave my mother to plan this with only the help of Steven

"Can, I head out Seth, is going to teach me how to swim." I said looking everywhere but at my mother I couldn't stare her straight at her eyes she looked like a lunatic this wedding is taking a toll on her.

My mother nodded her head and smiled "Of course just come home by eight, I am going to need your help packing up few things" She said

I smiled and excused myself.

My mother and I were in the process of packing some of our stuff from our home to move into Steven's house. I am not happy about the move although I am now five minutes away from Seth rather than ten, I loved the house we live in.

I ran home really fast to get my bikini which was really just black shorts and a white tank top , I would be crazy to wear a bikini, although I think I could wear one and I won't get cold thanks' to my space heater.

Another thing I loved by my house not only was I close to my mother's bakery but I was also close to the beach.

I saw Seth his back turned to me, and with my eyes I traced every muscle in his back,

He turned around and gave me a wide smile "Hey" He said jogging up to me he then placed his warm lips on my cold dry ones from running.

"When you propose to me, we are eloping" I said after pulling away

Seth stared down at me his brown eyes wide with confusion and humor.

"Whatever you want" he simply responded

I pecked him "Good" I said "Now what do I do?" I asked him nearing the cold icy water of the ocean.

Seth eyes gave a twinkle and he ran grabbed me and ran towards the ocean letting the wave caress our bodies.

I only gasped and laughed with him, my fears floating away just like the waves.

"Weren't you going to teach me how to swim" I asked him after the wave floated back

"I am" he responded I looked at him confused

Then he grabbed my waist and spun me towards his strong chest and another wave attacked us and again I laughed like a child in Halloween, running house to house. I loved how the cold water felt on my body and the way my body molded so perfectly with Seth. The wave floated back to shore.

"Your now more comfortable with water" He simply stated water dripping from the point of his russet colored nose to his perfect chin then falling to his chest and finally to the sand.

I hugged him then thankful for him pushing my boundaries "I can't say no to you" I said my face on his chest breathing in the salt from the ocean.

He hugged me tighter, moving me away from the shore

"Marry me" He said his head resting on top of mine

I smiled in his chest and giggled "Only if we marry in Vegas"

He laughed with me then.

"I love you" I breathed still in his chest "More than you'll ever know" I whispered. Holding him as if the wind would blow him away.

He pulled away from me and looked at me straight in the eyes his warm brown eyes meeting my cold gray ones "Not possible" he said his eyes pouring out the love and adoration he has for me.

I smiled at him "Promise" I said holding out my pinky, Seth then pulled out his long pinky and took mine in his and locked them together r

"Promise" He said his voice low and filled with sincerity

I kissed him.


	7. Meeting Mom- Chapter 7

"I'm nervous" I looked up at Seth biting my finger nails, standing at my drive way.

Seth looked down at me with warm comforting eyes, instantly calming my nerves.

"Don't worry my mom will love you, she already does. How can't she you are my imprint" He said in his silky ruff voice rubbing my back in soothing circles and kissing the crown of my head.

I wasn't worried about his mother, I have spoken to her a few times when she goes to the bakery. It was Leah who I was afraid of, I know she hates imprinting because of Sam and Emily and has turned bitter because of it. I just worry that she won't be very receptive of me because I am an inprentee.

"It's not your mom I worry about, it's Leah" I confessed to him continuing to bite my fingers.

Seth face fell for a second before he composed himself and gently took my hand away from my mouth "Don't worry about her" he said massaging my hands

I breathed heavily "Alright, let's go" I said getting the container of brownies from the hood of his car

Seth smirked at me and opened the car door for me.

* * *

We came to a halt outside a brown bungalow, surrounding the home was yellow grass and an apple tree.

"So this is where Seth Clearwater was born and breed" I joked taking off my seat-belt and getting out of his truck.

"I thought we had an understanding?" Seth questioned me

I looked at him confused while getting the container and shutting the door.

"I will open the doors for you, chiviraly isn't dead, yet"

I rolled my eyes "Seth, I am more than capable to open a car door, that's why I have fully functioning limbs to open things." I responded sarcastically

"Does the imprint, somehow make you open doors for me" I continued laughing at Seth's defeated reaction

"Let's go inside" He said fighting of a laugh and holding my hand.

I had to take a deep breath before he opened the door to his household, if Seth wasn't here next to me, I would surely have a full panic attack I was genuinely afraid of Leah.

Once Seth opened the door, I came face to face with my fears, Leah Clearwater.

She was so beautiful, despite the death glare she directed at me, she huffed and pushed right past Seth and I.

I heard Seth sigh ad turn to me "I'm-"

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with Leah" I cut him off trying to lighten the tension that filled the air.

"Sorry" Seth said I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against his reassuring him that it was all okay, I was actually relieved that Leah left, that's one less person to impress.

I gripped the container of brownies harder and entered Seth's home. I looked around his home, the walls a nice cream color and dark furniture to match, I smiled once I saw a wall filled with pictures of Seth when he was a baby.

I began to laugh at one picture in particular, Seth looked like he was either two or three and was sitting on a potty, clearly being potty trained

I turned to Seth and he was red with embarrassment, which made me laugh even more.

Seth grabbed my free hand "Shut up" he said playfully and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom "Seth said hugging his mother, I put the brownies down on the dining table

"Gwyn!" Sue exclaimed, and then came to engulf me in a giant hug. She pulled out of the hug, examined me? That's the best way I could word it she looked at me from top to bottom

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" She said and smiled at me largely

I smiled back at her, a little taken aback from her words. We have met before, but never formally. I only talked to her when she comes to the bakery and I am on duty.

"Mom" I hear Seth pulling her back toward him and away from him "You're overwhelming her" he whispered.

I pretended not to hear that.

"Sorry, dinner will be ready in a few minutes go sit in the living room and watch TV" she said smiling at me.

I see where Seth inherited his beautiful smile, from Sue

"Do you need help?" I asked her

"Oh no honey, you and Seth go ahead to the living room "She said smiling

"You brought brownies" she said happily "Are these from your mother's bakery?"

"Yes, I brought the German chocolate brownies, I know they are your favorite" I said handing her the brownies with a smug smile, knowing I brought the right kind of brownies.

Sue, again smiled "How thoughtful" she responded

Now, I see where Seth gets his personality from, clearly from his mother.

"These are Leah's favorite too" She said, calling out Leah's name

I turned to face Seth and give him a nervous smile, he simply smiled and replied

"Leah left" Seth said "I think she had patrol"

Cleary, Seth did not want to reveal the real reason why Leah really left.

She left because of me, and I don't know why, I have never spoken or uttered a word to her.

"I'll save her some" Sue said, going back to her cooking"

Seth led me to his living room, and we both plopped down on his couch, and in instinct I put my head on his muscular chest, inhaling his sent.

"You, know" I began, intertwining my hands with his and again inhaling his scent and hearing his heartbeat, a beautiful rhythm "This is my favorite" I whispered snuggling closer to him

"What do you mean" He questioned me

I stood quiet for a few seconds, continuing to listen to his heartbeat

I looked up at him "you're heart beat" I said and positioned myself so that my head was on his chest again.

I closed my eyes, again listening to the beautiful rhythm.

"You could hear it, over my big muscles" He said jerking his pecks

I laughed loudly "You suck" I said kissing him

"Dinner is ready" Sue called out

I jumped up from the couch and smiled brightly at Seth, extending my hand to help him get up from the couch.

"Gwyn, honey do you have any siblings?" Sue asked me while taking a bite off her baked Ziti

I took a sip of my lemonade before answering "I have an older brother, his name is Jonathan he is currently attending USC"

Sue looked impressed "Are you going to follow in your brother's footsteps and attend USC?" She questioned me

I looked at Seth and he smiled at me, knowing that I hated that question. I hate it when friends, or family ask me if I was going to attend USC like Jonathan or UCLA like my dad.

I smiled at Sue "In all honesty, probably not" I said with a small laugh "I'm not big on school, you should take a look at my grades" I said attempting a joke.

She and Seth laughed

"Do you prefer the bakery" She said

I smiled at Seth, a smile of gratification that his mother did not respond the way others did when I tell them that I am not going to USC or UCLA or any college.

"Yes I do" I responded my smile getting bigger.

"And your father?" She questioned me

"He is in California working at a public relations firm" I answered

I did get a little sad at the question, I missed my father but my Barents have been divorced for five years, I used to the separation.

"When do you normally see him" Sue questioned her eyes soften

"During the summer, I like California weather more during the summer than Washington's summer" I answered laughing which Seth and Sue joined in.

* * *

"You are always welcome Gwyn, and please come by and visit me" Sue said standing by the threshold

"Thanks for having me" I replied giving her a hug and entering Seth's truck

Seth closed the car door for me and entered his car we both waived his mother goodbye

"That wasn't so bad" I told Seth tracing circles on the Tupperware that holds Sue's leftover bake ziti.

"I'm really sorry about Leah" Seth said giving me a quick sad look.

I gave him a small smile "Don't worry about it."

"I can't blame Leah" I finished

"I understand why, Leah hates imprinting but she has no reason to hate you" Seth said his voice rising

I stayed quiet, allowing Seth to vent his frustrations

"You aren't Emily" he finished with a screeching halt at a red light

"Crap" he mumbled

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked worried about my well being

"I'm fine" I said "Most importantly" I continued "The bake ziti is fine too" I finished giving him a big smile.

He laughed "I'm really sorry, I'm just extremely frustrated" He finished his face serious, focusing on the road.

"If it makes you feel any better, It doesn't bother me none that Leah hates me" I said attempting to make him laugh

I saw crack a smile "Come on Seth, you want to laugh" I sing songed laughing he joined in afterwards.

* * *

Seth parked outside my driveway, and the porch light was on.

"Hey, remember that next Friday mom and I need help moving the heavy things to Paul's home" I said scrunching up my nose when I said Paul's name.

"Hey, you said Paul's name without implying a dog joke"

"Don't get your hopes up" I said giving him a peck on his smooth lips and opened the door to get out.

"Again, Gwyn, I open the doors"

"You were to slow" I laughed

"Bye Seth" I said heading towards the door

"Love you" Seth called out.

I waved at him and entered my house and watched Seth drive away.


End file.
